


Even wolves have a Safety Mom...

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Freedom, M/M, Motorcycles, New Relationship, Road Saftey, Starting relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not going to happen. Melissa didnt care if Isaac would heal if he fell off, he was not riding that bike with Scott until he at least had a helmet.</p><p>Isaac has to get a Helmet so the pups go shopping.</p><p>Though beware Freudian slips can be as dangerous as oil slicks, especially with your sort of crush.</p><p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/857095">A Favour...</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Even wolves have a Safety Mom...

"NO!" Melissa scolded.

"But Mom!" Scott whined. "It's the quickest way for us to both get to school!"

"I don't care Scott, you know the rules in this house apply to Isaac as well." Melissa called from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

Scott slumped and Isaac shot him an apologetic look for causing trouble, and Scott sent him one back saying don't be an idiot your not trouble. Then Scott remembered the argument he was in. "We're both Werewolves, we would heal if anything happened, and it wouldn't cause we're Werewolves!" He tried, pulling out the Werewolf card.

"Scott, Mijo, beloved one, you are not getting Isaac on the back of your bike until he gets a Helmet! Call Stiles and get him to pick you up or your both taking the bus or one of you is taking the bus, or one going with Stiles, whatever combination you choose, but and I'm putting my foot down, no Isaac on the back of your bike till he gets a Helmet. Go tomorrow after School. We can use the emergency money for it."

Isaac sort of shrunk in on himself as they had argued over him, he wasn't used to people going to bat for him and after Derek threw him out he had been feeling even more insecure.

Scott's arm curled round Isaac's shoulders and pulled him closer to the Latino teen. "Ack sorry Isaac, I forgot we can get loud when we talk about things. Don't worry, we'll get you a helmet tomorrow, then we can use the bike. Till then..." Scott said and then he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles, the answer came in and Scott snorted at the complaint about Werewolf chauffeuring but he would get then at ten to eight.

Isaac let himself be held onto for a while and tried not to think that Scott probably only meant this as friends.

..oo00OO00oo..

The next day Stiles dropped the off at the Motorbike shop in town after school, then head off to see his Dad at the station.

Isaac unsurely rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the sign. "Scott, we really don't need to do this, I can get the bus." He tried again.

Scott emphatic all shook his head at that. "Nope. You go with someone, and since your living with me coming on the bike is easiest. There's an Alpha pack out there and so far they seem to be gunning for you. I'm not about to risk you by letting you wait for a bus or go on a bus where you can get cornered or trapped by those douche twins. You ride with me." Scott told him like that was an end to it.

Isaac gave a little sigh of resignation to the idea, a small little outward sign of a teeny tiny part of him. The rest of him was feeling something he wasn't sure he could vocalise or if he did how it would be received.

Scott grinned broadly at him. "You'll love it. Honestly Zac" He said.

Isaac nodded. Then frowned. "Zac?" He asked.

Scott shrugged again. "Sorry, was just trying something, seemed like a good nickname for you, you know Zac short for Isaac. I can not do it again if it bothers you." Scott looked up at Isaac and he looked like a puppy that had brought a toy over to share but wasn't sure how it had been received.

Part of Isaac, the teeny tiny part that Isaac realised sounded a lot like his father, said no his name was Isaac, the last people to call him Zac had been Cam and his Mom. They had used it and no one else, he never had friends apart from Matt and he always called him Isaac, and his Father would never. "It's... okay, it's fine, just you though or maybe Ms McCall." He was shocked to here himself say, but he didn't want to take it back now that he had said it. Most of him it turned out really wanted Scott to call him Zac.

Scott grinned. "Cool, come on Zac lets get you helmeted up. You know Mom said to call her Melissa right, you can actually do that can't you, or I suppose you could call her Mom too if you wanted." He said with a wink.

Isaac blushed slightly, he wasn't sure if he could call her Melissa, it didn't seem right, though god how he wished he could call the woman Mom, after she had taken him in, gave him a room and food and warmth and security. The way she had gone with him and Scott to Derek's the day after he had been kicked out. She had ripped Derek to shreds, pummelled him in two languages using language that would have made Sailors blush. Told him Isaac would be living with the McCall's from now on so he had better leave them alone, if not she would get wolfsbane bullets from Argent and skin him for a throw rug, Derek had actually looked cowed by it. Then she had taken on his social worker and gotten herself registered as his fosterer, was going to go to court to get her made his legal guardian,. She took on the school when they had raised concerns about his behaviour, though he did have to speak to a councillor once a week but that was sort of okay. He really wanted to call her Mom, 'Maybe one day?' he thought to himself.

Scott had steered Isaac into the shop while he had been lost in thought and they were now standing in front of all the helmets.

"Which one do you like?" Scott asked.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure, I know I wasn't to comfortable in the full face one of the twins, it kind felt closed in." Isaac told Scott.

Scott chewed his bottom lip and nodded. "Ok, so open faced maybe with a full visor, something like mine?" He asked.

Isaac half nodded and shrugged. Scott went to work and started to pick Helmets of the shelves and put them near Isaac. Isaac wasn't sure what to do, but picked up the first one and looked at it in his hands.

A shop assistant saw them making a mess and came over. "Can I help?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  Though her tone said 'Stop mucking around with the displays and don't bother me.'

Scott turned and where Isaac might have be snarky at her, Scott smiled and said "We need to get my friend a helmet, he's just starting to ride so he needs to be safe, he's also a little claustrophobic, so a full face visor is out." Then Isaac saw a touch of the puppy dog eyes and the assistant went a full one eighty in her attitude and started to pull out Helmets as well for them, smiling and encouraging him to try them on to see what he liked. Isaac wondered if Scott knew how effective he was at doing that to people, getting them onside.

They finally came down to a choice of two helmets, Isaac really wasn't sure. Scott mused as he looked at the pair. "My one is the same model as the black one, though this has killer stripes." The black helmet had two almost neon blue stripes running over the top.

That decided it for Isaac. "This one." He said and held out the black one. The assistant nodded and went to get the model from the stock room.

They went over to the register and waited, Scott went to get the money out, but Isaac put his hand on his arm. "Don't, this is for me so I'll pay for it."

Scott shook his head. "You don't have that much money Isaac, sides Mom said we would take care of it."

Isaac shook his head. "No, it's too expensive, besides I got access to my inheritance a month or so back, I can afford the helmet."

Scott frowned and looked at Isaac, weighing what he said. "If your sure." He said after a minute. Isaac nodded again.

The assistant must have been having trouble getting it as it was taking a while, so Isaac wondered over to the bikes while they waited and Scott came along too. "That's like your bike." Isaac said pointing to a dirt bike like Scott's, except it was blue instead of green.

Scot nodded. "Yeah it's the twin of my bike, it's second hand but they are really well looked after, the guy had gotten them for his sons who used them at weekends, I think the assistant said he traded them in when they got bigger engined ones."

Isaac mused on that as he walked round the bike. Finally working up the courage to sit on it, it felt like it had been made for him. Not as overpowering as the twins bike, but something manageable that he could ride. It felt like freedom, something he knew Scott must feel when he rode his Bike.

Scott smiled. "Looking good Zac, like it was made for you. You even have the leather jacket for it."

Isaac shook his head. "No. I'm not going to use that jacket. I'll get my own Jacket." Then realised he was talking like he owned the bike as well.

Scott raised an eyebrow but shrugged his acceptance of Isaac's statement. The assistant came through with a large box, and saw them by the bikes, came over. "Are you interested in the bike?"

Isaac nodded. "I'll take it." Isaac said decisively.

Scott grinned. "Easy tiger, you know you'll need to get your permit, take the driving course, and take the test and everything."

Isaac nodded, he had never felt so sure about something. "Yeah, I want to do this, and I don't want to loose this bike." He told Scott. The assistant went to get the paperwork on the bike.

Scott nodded. "Ok, sounds like a plan then. Lets do it, until then you can ride with me."

Isaac grinned, he couldn't wait till he and Scott could ride together. "I like you." He said, then froze. He had meant to say I like the plan. "PLAN!! I like the Plan!" He tried to pull back what he said, the decided to run for it but half tripped getting off the bike Scott catching him as he stumbled. 'Stupid bike' he thought to himself. He looked at the ground and not at Scott.

"You like me?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded.

"Like me, like me?" Scott asked, his hand gently on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac wanted the ground to swallow him.

"Isaac." Scott started.

"You don't have to like me back, you and Ms... Melissa have been really good to me and kind and I wouldn't do anything but I'll find somewhere else to go." Isaac started to ramble.

Scott leaned in and kissed Isaac on the lips silencing him and making him melt in a good way.

"I like you, like you too Zac." Scott told him. "You don't need to go anywhere."

"Oh." Isaac said, kind of shocked.

"Kind of love you to be honest." Scott confided in him, tilting his head shyly.

Isaac nodded. "Oh." He said again, then leaned in and kissed Scott again.

The sales assistant coughed and the pair broke apart, she grinned at their mutual blushing. "I have the paperwork here for the bike, you just need to fill it in." She told them. Isaac nodded and the pair followed her back to the counter and Isaac filled in the forms.

"How are we getting it back?" Isaac asked as he was getting rung up.

Scott thought about it. "I can wear your helmet, and ride it back, Stiles can give you a lift." He said

Isaac nodded to Scott as he handed over his bank card. "That sounds good."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, though your helmet may smell like me till you wear it a couple of times."

Isaac shrugged. "I don't mind, I like how you smell." He told Scott with a grin and Scott grinned back.

They wheeled out the bike and Scott ran a check over it to make sure it was all ok for him to ride. Stiles pulled up and shook his head at the new bike, but surprisingly didn't say much. Though he did gawp when Scott and Isaac kissed when Scott got on the bike. Isaac expected the third degree when they got in the Jeep.

Isaac watched Scott pull out ahead of them and smiled. "I love bikes." He decided.


End file.
